


Candy Hearts

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: This Fic Contains: yaoi, 1x2, lime-like qualities, tiny candy hearts for no known reason, and ... strangeness?





	Candy Hearts

The sunlight did an excellent imitation of an interrogators high beam flashlight, and jerked Heero out of sleep. He blinked for a few moments in the brightness, then growled and held a hand up to block his eyes when he realized the blinds were wide open, and the sun was not going to go away anytime soon. Muttering under his breath about braided idiots who hadn't apparently learned the value of sleeping in, he got up and stumbled to the window.

The blinds decided to be malicious little pieces of plastic and refused to close properly for a few moments. A few moments in which the cheerfully sunny room echoed with choice curses and grunts of effort as Heero wrestled with the stuck blinds. Finally, they went down, and the room became a nice, shady haven once more. Heero sighed in relief and lurched back to the bed.

He had just managed to get comfortable again, when he heard-more than felt, a tiny crunch under his head. He sat up and frowned down at the pillow, sudden ideas of bugs, or perhaps something worse, lodged beneath his pillow. Scowling, he carefully lifted a corner of the pillowcase and peered beneath it. A scattering of tiny purple crumbs seemed to be what had caused the strange noise.

With a shrug, Heero dusted the tiny particles off the bed, and slid the blankets over his head.

***

A few hours later, Heero rolled over and opened his eyes. Two glowing violet pools stared back at him, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Good evening." A voice, apparently belonging to the two eyes, said.

"Hmph." Heero tried to roll over and bury his head under the pillow, but a cool, graceful hand seemed to be holding him in place.

"Uh-uh. Stay."

Heero caught a flash of bare skin and long sweeping hair, he inched his head from beneath the pillow and watched the retreating back. Then he noticed the tiny yellow heart lying next to him. He picked it up and turned it over in his fingers. It sort of look like the same thing he'd found under his pillow earlier, only a different color. He brought it closer, there seemed to be something written on it. It said, 'be mine?' He frowned, then popped it into his mouth, and chewed it to bits. It tasted somewhat like chalk with sugar added.

The sun had gotten higher in the sky outside, and the room was wreathed in cool shadows and a snuggly gloom. Heero loved when it got like this. He smiled contentedly and pulled the covers back over his head.

A few moments later, the blankets were jerked completely off the bed, and Heero Yuy was no longer quite so content. Rage in his eyes, and a great deal of thwarted naptime on his mind, he leapt from the bed. Promptly falling on top of the longhaired boy who'd just yanked the covers off.

"Thought I told you to stay?"

Heero sputtered for a moment, trying, yet completely unable to express what he wanted to. Which was, he'd been just fine where he had been, until the covers had been ripped off. Unfortunately, he was quite incoherent, and merely got out a, "You... you... grrr."

"No need to get upset, the bed hasn't left." The tone of voice was placating and filled with an undercurrent of laughter.

"Hmph."

"Grumpy."

Heero became aware of where he was, and took some notice of it. Since before, he'd realized where he was, but had not noticed. Now, it came to his attention with a vengeance.

He scowled, then blushed, then frowned, and then blushed again. Then, he looked down. Something crunched. He picked up the remains of a pink heart from underneath his palm. The half that remained whole said 'sweet'. He ate it. Then, he noticed the other thing that should have been getting his attention the entire time, but he tended not to be fully awake when getting out of bed.

"Would you mind getting off of me? Or maybe shifting to the side just a bit?" Duo blinked up at him. The sheets and blankets he'd so loving ripped from the bed, had wrapped around him and with the added combination of Heero leaping from the bed, he'd wound up being trussed up like a Christmas present. He wasn't at all comfortable.

Heero sat up, then quickly moved to one side when he realized he was sitting on Duo's ankles. He smiled apologetically, then once again, reason intruded into his mind. It took a few moments to gather itself together, in which time a few vagrant thoughts drifted through his brain. Such as, sheets, Duo, trussed up, on the floor, hmm. A little thought managed to niggle it's way through. Heero lifted a corner of the bed sheet and peered beneath it. He smiled slightly, then lifted another piece of bed sheet. The smile grew a tad bit larger. Carefully, just in case it wasn't true all the way round, he lifted a third bit of blanket. He grinned.

"Heero?" Duo shifted and tried to escape the confines of the bedclothes. The effort was in vain, and he merely seemed to get wrapped further into them. "What's that look for? I really didn't mean to jerk the blankets all the way off. Stop looking at me like I'm... dinner." He turned pink when a hand managed to slither under the sheets, and grasp one of his legs. Then the hand froze, and felt around beneath his leg for a moment. It slithered back out of the sheet and Heero looked at the tiny, pastel, green heart. It said, 'I luv you'. He frowned, shrugged, then ate it.

The shifting of sheets beneath his knees brought his attention once more back to the now. And also it pointed out the various niceties of the now, including one sheet wrapped, longhaired, naked, etc... Heero's mind could go on for hours calling these various attributes to the fore. His body took advantage of the moment, and pounced.

Only... the sheets got a bit more tangled, and Duo's long, beautiful, shiny, luxuriant hair, got in the way. And then Heero banged his knee on the edge of the dresser, and knocked the water glass over. And that's when the blinds opened for no reason at all, and the phone started to ring.

***

A few minutes went by

***

The blinds were again closed, and the phone had been promptly picked up and dropped in its cradle again, the glass of water had been mopped up with a t-shirt. But Duo, was still wrapped up in the bedclothes. Heero finished mopping up the last of the water and noticed a little purple heart lying next to the turned over glass. He picked it up and read it. It said, 'You're cute'. Heero frowned, then ate it. It tasted much like the earlier little hearts, sugary and dry.

"Heero?" Duo cleared his throat. "Wanna help me get out of these?"

Heero raised an eyebrow, as if to say, you're kidding, right?

"Please?"

Heero raised the other eyebrow, as if to say, ha!

"Pretty please?" Duo did his best to bat his eyelashes and look cute. It worked.

But instead of unwrapping the boy and setting him free. Heero hoisted the sheet-clad body onto the bed, and pinned it beneath his weight. He grinned. It was a very evil grin, with just a hint of sauciness.

Glancing down he saw a tiny, pastel, blue heart roll down the middle of Duo's chest. He picked it up. It said, 'the lube is in the drawer.' He blinked, and then, wondering how all those letters could fit on something so tiny, he ate it.


End file.
